Currently, effectively working out different areas of muscle requires the user to perform many different workout routines. Consequently, people who wish to efficiently work various muscles must acquire many different workout machines and devices to effectively do so. In order to acquire these numerous workout machines, the user must purchase them which can often be a financial strain. Additionally, this large number of machines can be very space consuming, often requiring an entire room to contain them in. The present invention is a medicine ball with handles comprising within an outer casing a plurality of weights and clamps positioned onto a weighted base and bar. The plurality of weighted components is attached and can be separated to allow the user to perform different workouts and work different muscles. Thus, the consumer can save time, money, and space by using the present invention to perform different exercises rather than purchase many different devices.